


Late

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Being caught, Disappointed Damian, Embarrassment, F/M, Making Out, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: You’re late coming home from a gala, thanks to Bruce. Damian is more than a little disappointed.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two requests from @bkwrm523 on tumblr.  
> Also two things: This was written with no particular Bruce in mind, so you can imagine whichever one you want, and this is my first time writing Jason and Damian, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes! Enjoy!

Despite having been dating for so long, there was one thing about Bruce that always made your knees weak.

Bruce was a good kisser.

No, he was a  _ great _ kisser.

Such a great one that you found yourself leaning in every time he pulled away. His lips were soft and they pressed against yours demandingly, leaving you breathless.

And aroused. So very aroused.

You leaned against the wall just inside Wayne Manor, one hand buried his hair, the other clutching at shirt, pulling him closer. His forearms rested on either side of your head, boxing you in and preventing you from moving.

Not that you minded though.

After one particularly long kiss, he pulled back. You attempted to follow him, wanting more of his lips, but he put a finger on your lips, stopping you in your tracks.

"Do you want this?" He asked and  _ god _ , his voice killed you.

You didn't even have to think about your answer. " _ Yes _ ," You breathed.

Bruce searched your eyes for a moment and you felt your heart melt. Could this man be any sweeter? Then his hand was back on the wall beside your head and his lips were moving against yours, and you couldn't quell the moan that came out of your throat. He answered it with a growl and kissed you ever harder.

You were clutching at his shirt, wanting him closer, closer closer. Bruce seemed to feel the same because one moment his hands were on the wall beside you, then the next they were cupping the backs of your thighs. He lifted one of your legs to wrap around his waist and used the new position to grind his growing erection against you. You squeaked, then moaned his name.

"Bruce, I-" You were about to suggest that two of you take this to the bedroom, to express your concern about possibly being caught by Alfred or one of Bruce's boys. But you were cut off when that concern became a reality.

" _ What the actual fuck? _ " The exclamation echoed around the entrance hall.

You and Bruce collectively froze. Then Bruce was dropping your leg and you were letting go of his shirt so he could put a few inches of space between the two of you. You were breathing hard and your face turned red when you saw who had spoken.

Jason. He looked disgusted, though it didn't take the world's greatest detective to see the mischievous glint in his eyes. And beside him was...

Damian. Who looked strangely like a disappointed parent.

And then you remembered and your face turned even redder.

" _ Shit _ ."

Even Bruce's cheeks seemed to have a pink tint to them.

"You know there's a thing called a bedroom, right?" Jason teased at the same time Damian said, "You're late."

"Damian, I'm so fucking sorry," You breathed. You would have moved toward if your legs weren't still weak.

Damian shook his head. "I was waiting forty-five minutes, Y/N. A quarter of an hour. You promised we would make cookies."

The sound of your youngest son calling you by your name instead of Ummi like he'd recently started doing filled you with shame. "We still can make them," You said, internally cursing yourself for letting Bruce pull onto that side street on the way home.

And from the look on Bruce's face, he was regretting it too.

"It's too late. Alfred and I have already made them. They're in the oven." Damian shook his head again and turned to leave the way he came.

The whole time, Jason was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You fucked up big time," He told Bruce, who scowled at him. Jason grinned even wider, and then he was walking over to you. "Alfred saved some cookie dough for you," He whispered.

A sigh of relief escaped you. "Thank you," You whispered back.

There was still hope.


End file.
